emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03739
}} is the 3,741st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 14 May, 2004. Plot Part 1 Next to the development, Edna and Jarvis are shocked to see some fork lift trucks arriving. They tell Jimmy that he is out of order and that they were supposed to be waiting until Monday to start digging. Jimmy walks off satisfied. In Butlers Farm,Jack tells Andy to stay away from Robert as he wants no more trouble. At the development, Pearl, Len and Jarvis are outraged that they have started digging. Ashley and Ethan appear and they all head off to the café. In the Post Office, Emily is cross with Nicola for flirting with Carlos when she is with Simon. Nicola doesn't see the harm but Emily tells her that Carlos and Simon are going to be working together, cooking fish in the pub. Nicola is mad that Carlos is still in the village. In the café, the group discusses the King's development. Jarvis exits to go for a walk. On his way out, Eric tells Jarvis to meet at the church at twelve o'clock. In the village, Alan tells Jack that he can't let Robert and Katie stay any longer at the B&B out of principle. Jack tells Alan that he is finding family life extremely difficult and Alan suggests that Jack should try to make the peace. At the development, Sadie arrives with food and drinks for the boys. Charity and Sadie bicker and Charity tells Sadie that she'll never get rid of her. Sadie disagrees and drives off. In the pub, Nicola tells Simon off for assuming it was okay to work alongside Carlos. Carlos enters and they persuade Nicola that they are only doing it for Marlon. In the village, Jack approaches Robert and invites him over for lunch at twelve the next day. Andy watches them from his landrover. In the church, Eric and Jarvis meet up under the watchful eye of Ashley. Eric leaves the Parish Deeds on the bench and walks out. Jarvis picks up the deeds and leaves. Part 2 Carlos enters the Woolpack kitchen and starts taking over. Marlon is cross but Carlos continues to wind him up. In the village, Jarvis and the group of protesters head off to the development. Marlon approaches and tells Paddy he is borrowing his kitchen. At the development, Jimmy and Carl watch as the Cricket pavilion is about to be demolished. Matthew and Sadie arrive and agree to make Tom see through Charity. The protesters arrive and march on to the development. Ashley tells Tom that he owes it to the group to hear them out. The machines are turned off. Jarvis hands Tom the Parish deeds that states that the land to the side of the church is bound for the use of the residents of Emmerdale. Tom's lawyer takes a look and tells Tom that the deeds look real. Tom is furious and fires him on the spot. Tom tells the village that the job will stop for now and that he will inform them of what is happening next when he has spoken to his lads. In Smithy Cottage, Marlon is cooking up a storm. In the development office, Jimmy blames Matthew for the crisis and Tom tells Charity to get the village to disperse until further notice. Tom tells Jimmy, Matthew and Carl that their mistakes will all come out of their inheritance. In the bar, the protesters enter and celebrate their findings. A taxi arrives to collect Carlos. In Smithy Cottage, Emily tries Marlon's dish and Paddy asks him why he has cooked the fish. Marlon makes excuses. In the pub, Jarvis asks Eric why he helped them out and he tells Jarvis that he had a vendetta against Henry Ledbetter. Jarvis toasts Eric. The Kings enter and Eric taunts them. Tom offers to buy everyone a round of drinks, which they accept. Jimmy warns the group that they haven't won. Sadie and Tom tell Jimmy not to embarrass them in public and Tom assures Jimmy that the village won't be smiling for long. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday